


midnight swim

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, just implied tho they dont fuck in this, yes theyre both trans bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi gets the keys to the pool area, and decides to take his dear friend Shuuichi to a midnight swim.





	midnight swim

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact ive had the idea for this a couple weeks ago but then i remember it had been two years since ive last gone to the pool so i wouldnt b able to properly describe things. so i woke up at 8 am today and went to the pool just so i could remember how its like.  
> also im posting this on anonymous cause i want my acct to at least look sfw hdfjfsk

The pool at Hope’s Peak Academy was never empty.

Of course, it was a prestigious school, and there were a handful of students who had talents related to water or swimming, and they’d always spend time around there, frequently even sneaking in during night time.

But obviously, none of their sneaking skills could beat those of Kokichi Ouma’s.

Shuuichi didn’t know how, but he somehow managed to find out which day the pool would be empty at night, and got the keys from…someone. He didn’t bother to ask why, knowing his friend wouldn’t give a straightforward reply anyway.

And now, he had been dragged (Albeit quietly, to not wake up his roommate) out of his dorm room, because Kokichi wanted to go for a midnight swim with someone, and this someone just _had_ to be Shuuichi.

That wasn’t bad, of course. He and Kokichi were close friends, so that kind of thing was expected, and going along with his antics every once in a while was sort of fun, but…

“Kokichi, are you sure about this?” Shuuichi asked, tugging slightly at the smaller boy’s sleeve “We could get in trouble…”

“Oh, shush, the swimming kids do this all the time, and nothing’s ever happened to them. We’ll be fine” He replied, fumbling with his pockets to look for the keys, and then using those to open the door.

Shuuichi chewed on his lip for a bit, and looked back to check if anyone wasn’t following them or anything. Now that Hope’s Peak had finally accepted him, he _really_ didn’t want to get in trouble…

“Alright, the gates have been opened!” Kokichi announced, and as much as his voice was relatively quiet, it was filled with mirth and excitement. And it seemed genuine — made Shuuichi feel a little warm inside, even. Knowing that Kokichi was actually looking forward to what they were about to do was always nice, as stupid as it was.

Because…Shuuichi actually liked spending time with him, and just _him_ in general, but Kokichi being Kokichi, it was always hard to know if his interest was sincere or not.

“I’m gonna turn on the pool lights, you wait for me there!” Kokichi said as soon as they went inside the place, and switched on the flashlight on his phone “I want the mood to be perfect” Shuuichi couldn’t see it, but he knew for a fact that he was smirking.

The detective stood there quietly, turning his face to the side as soon as Kokichi had skipped away from him. A weird nervous feeling twisted inside of him, and as much as he knew those thoughts could be bad, he couldn’t help but expect something to happen tonight.

As much as he denied it, he’s had one hell of a crush on Kokichi for the longest time. It started out as just him thinking he was cute and interesting, but didn’t take very long to evolve into something more.

Before Shuuichi knew it, Kokichi kept appearing in his mind more and more often, and every little kind gesture and compliment felt like it lingered on him for hours, leaving a warm feeling on his skin, making him smile and blush when thinking about it by himself—

And somehow, they could become good friends. Shuuichi had never expected that to happen, but he was very grateful it did…

His thoughts becoming a bit overwhelming, the only thing that snapped him out of it was the sudden lighting up of the room, coming from the pool lights.

He blinked, looking around and inching closer to the water a bit just to see that yeah, Kokichi switched them on on his first try. It was a bit impressive, considering how big the pool area was, and how many light switches they probably had.

And it did change the place’s mood, too…the faint blue light enveloped the air around them, looking almost like actual moonlight. The water, despite its unappealing chlorine smell, was colored a glowy, almost neon blue, and it sort of made Shuuichi a bit more enthusiastic about the swimming.

“Okay, I’m done!” Kokichi chirped proudly when he walked back to Shuuichi’s side “Let’s hop right in! I made sure to turn on that heater thing too, so the water isn’t cold…probably”

“Ah, yeah…” He nodded, forcing a smile. Anxiety suddenly flared up inside of him when Kokichi’s hands went to the hem of his shirt, and he remembered they’d have to _strip_ to go in the water.

“What’s the matter?” The smaller boy asked, pulling the shirt over his head, still with the hint of a grin on his face “Cat got your tongue?”

“I…um…” He stammered, feeling his face heat up at the glimpse he caught of Kokichi’s body. He still had his sports bra on, and obviously wasn’t going to take it off, but his build looked as lithe and pretty as Shuuichi had always imagined, and… “I forgot we’d have to strip for a minute” He blurted out, wanting to kick himself for sounding so stupid.

Kokichi let out a small chuckle “You don’t have to if you don’t wanna” He assured “No one’s killing ya for going to the pool with your clothes still on, y’know”

Shuuichi looked away for a second, placing a cold hand over his warm cheek, and took a deep breath.

“N-No, it’s okay. I’ll take off my clothes too”

Even under the faint, cold bluish light, he could still notice that Kokichi was distracted a bit by that, his face going pink and his hands hesitating for a moment while taking off his pants.

Shuuichi’s heart felt like it was about to blow up, but that wasn’t a feeling unknown to him, so it was alright. But he could still sense Kokichi’s attentive stare over him as he removed his hoodie, then the shirt underneath, then his jeans…

It was the first time they were taking their clothes off in front of each other, so it was bound to be awkward, but Shuuichi could never expect he’d be _this_ nervous. Luckily, Kokichi was probably nervous too, considering he didn’t make fun of the detective for “looking like a virgin on his wedding night” or something, so he wasn’t alone.

“So, now’s the time where we go in” Kokichi pointed out, taking his attention off his nervousness “Or are you just gonna keep looking at my body?”

“S-Sorry!” He squeaked sort of pathetically, but who could blame him for that? He was nervous, damn it “I-I’ll go in now”

Carefully, he stepped closer to the water, one third afraid that Kokichi would push him into it, one third about still feeling his gaze over his figure, and one third self-conscious about how lanky and pale and stupid he probably looked.

Pushing all of that aside, Shuuichi allowed himself to slowly enter the pool. His entire body was tense and stiff at first, but when the lukewarm water started to brush against his skin, he felt himself relax bit by bit.

It had been a long time since he’d gone to the pool, so it felt a bit weird, to have the water mixed with chemicals envelope his limbs, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He sighed once he was chest deep in there, and allowed his own shoulders to finally drop.

But before he could fully relax, of course Kokichi had to do something.

“Canonball!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, and hopped right into the water like a rabid, suicidal animal, the collision of his body with the liquid making an annoying noise blast around them, water splashing _everywhere,_ including on Shuuichi’s face.

“Kokichi!” He scolded, trying to wipe off the water from his face, before recalling that his hands were wet too, and he was being counterproductive “D-Don’t do that! People are gonna hear us!”

Kokichi, who was submerged fully into the water, finally swam up, a bright smile on his face, laughing it off as if it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

“There’s no one here except for us, you dumbass detective” He mocked “You can relax a bit, y’know, stressing so much isn’t good for your heart!”

Shuuichi was about to respond to that, but the words got stuck on his throat when he noticed how Kokichi looked with his hair all wet. It was longer than it seemed like, and the strands that were previously tilted upwards were now sticking to his also wet face, and he looked…so fucking adorable.

He sank a bit in the water at the thought, letting it cover him up to his neck. His heart was fluttering now…

“Ahh, it’s been a while since I’ve gone to the pool” Kokichi chimed, pushing soaked bangs out of his face “I forgot how good it felt!”

“Yeah, m-me too” Shuuichi replied. He wanted to say something nice, like _“I’m glad I got the chance to come here with you”_ but the thought of it died before he could even considering speaking it, he really just didn’t want to make this weird in any way…

Kokichi went quiet for a second, and his stare fell right on Shuuichi’s face, studying him attentively as he tilted his head a little bit.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked, voice hushed “You look kinda uncomfortable, do you wanna get out? It’s okay if you do, I don’t mind swimming by myself”

Shuuichi bit his lip. Was he…really being that expressive?

“N-No, I’m really okay, it’s just that I…” He hesitated. Should he really be honest now? Lying didn’t seem like a very good option, knowing he’d probably mess up on his lie and it could make Kokichi mad… “I’m kinda nervous…about being alone at the pool with you…I don’t want to make things weird”

The words were easier to get out than he expected, but Kokichi’s lack of reaction was really killing him. He had a completely blank expression, and just blinked at him, still staring.

But then Kokichi chuckled, inching a bit closer to him, but honestly, it wasn’t close enough to satisfy Shuuichi at all.

“Hey, it’s okay” His smile was strangely fond and _pure_ now, he couldn’t detect a single trace of a lie on it “How would you even make it weird, anyways? You’ve known me for long enough to know that weird doesn’t tick me off” He finished it off with a joke, but still, his words felt…warm, and reassuring.

“I guess” Shuuichi couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, adjusting his posture so he wasn’t sinking down the water anymore “Just…tell me if I make you uncomfortable, okay?” The last words were barely a whisper, but Kokichi heard them, and nodded vigorously.

“I promise you won’t, but okay!” He said, and there was a comfortable silence between the two, before Kokichi’s expression split into a wide grin “But if you lose to me in this duel, I’ll have to kill you”

His voice had gone full unsettling, and Shuuichi jolted up, instantly confused.

“Wait, what— _Kokichi!”_

He didn’t understand a thing until that rat of a man swatted some water right at his face, shoving chlorine-infused liquid straight on his mouth.

“Nishishi! Sorry ‘bout that!” He chirped, but Shuuichi knew he wasn’t sorry at all “You can try to attack me too, but you’ll have to catch me first!”

Kokichi submerged himself in the water, and swam away as fast as he could.

“H-Hey, that’s not fair!” Before he could even think about it, Shuuichi had dived into the pool water and was swimming after him like crazy.

They swam up after a couple seconds, obviously not used to the exertion, but even though their breaths were shallow, they kept on splashing water against each other.

It was childish and stupid and Shuuichi was having the time of his life. After a brief straightforward battle, Kokichi dived again, and Shuuichi went right after him, trying to follow him through the sounds, since he couldn’t open his eyes because of the water.

Out of breath, he had to take a break again, and that was the end of him.

“Got you!” The clown bastard emerged from the water right in front of him, and he felt small hands on the sides of his stomach “You better give up right now, detective!”

“K-Kokichi, don’t you dare…” He said inbetween laughs, knowing full well what was coming, not surprised one bit when Kokichi’s slim fingers started wiggling over his skin, tickling him.

“Say you give up and I’ll stop!” He teased, and Shuuichi swore he tried to get away, but he couldn’t do more than just try to step back, Kokichi’s hands still working on trying to murder him.

“Ahahaha s-stop! I give up!” He shouted, and the hands stopped. A few laughs still slipped past his lips, but they were mostly drowned out by his panting “Damn, Kokichi, you…”

He opened his eyes, and suddenly his heart dropped, awareness of his surroundings coming back to him in a swift kick to his gut.

Shuuichi…had his back against the wall, and Kokichi was right in front of him, so very close, with his hands still resting on his sides.

He could feel his face burning brighter than the sun. Kokichi had that blank expression he always had when he was confused, or shocked, or just didn’t know what other expression to wear.

“You…um…” Shuuichi hated being out of breath more than anything now. It gave that moment so much more sexual tension, and that was very much uneeded—

The blue glow of the pool was also making everything worse, collaborating to make the atmosphere oh-so-romantic. He hated it, and loved it at the same time.

“You know what…” Kokichi started, quietly but with a grin on his face. His hands, that were previously just resting on Shuuichi’s sides, were now gripping at his skin a bit “Shuuichi is really cute”

He felt like he invented a new shade of red as he blushed at Kokichi’s words. He was embarrassed out of his mind now, and wanted to just _hide,_ but at the same time, he was completely enraptured in Kokichi’s stare, and touch, and words, and everything. He couldn’t bring himself to even tear his eyes away from him.

“I…think you’re really cute too” He muttered, and oh god, Kokichi’s hands slid down to his hips now. Shuuichi was sure this was how he was going to die.

“I’m not as cute as you, though” He whispered, inching even closer to Shuuichi, burying his head on the space between his neck and shoulder. Without even noticing what he was doing, Shuuichi’s hands went up to Kokichi’s own shoulders.

Kokichi was so close…and even though his body was slippery, he still felt soft against him, and his warmth was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Shuuichi’s heart was hammering against his chest, and his breaths were still shallow, but it wasn’t from the tickling anymore.

His head felt the slightest bit fuzzy, but he could very much recognize what he was feeling right now. His own stupid expectations for this to escalate in any way were swirling through his head madly.

“You’re the most adorable boy I’ve ever seen. I just want to hold you so bad…” Kokichi rambled dreamily, and he could feel his smirk against his skin “And I’m not lying about that. I could never lie about something like this to you, Shuuichi”

And with those words, Shuuichi was gone. The softness of it all was just intoxicating, and suddenly he felt bravery spark inside of him.

“Kokichi…” He breathed out “Is it okay…if I ask you to kiss me?”

Kokichi nuzzled his neck “I’d love to kiss you…you’ll have to be more specific about _where_ I should do it, though” He teased, voice dark, and placed a lazy kiss on Shuuichi’s neck “Say, Shuuichi, where do you want me to kiss you?”

Shuuichi opened his mouth to reply, but Kokichi kept on kissing him there, the grip on his hips tightening just a little bit, and he just didn’t know what to say anymore. It felt like he was about to melt at any second…

“K-Kokichi—” He gasped when instead of kissing him, Kokichi bit down harshly onto his skin. A spark of warmth shot through his entire body at that “S-Stop teasing me!”

“Nishishi…” Kokichi giggled, kissing over where he just bit Shuuichi “But you still haven’t told me where you want to be kissed yet, even though you’re already clawing at my back…”

He just noticed his nails had been digging into Kokichi’s skin, and released his grip, embarrassed.

Well, if things really were going to be like this, then…

“…kiss me wherever you want” He looked down at the water, face burning “J-Just do whatever you want to me, please…”

Kokichi stopped dead on his tracks for a second, and Shuuichi froze. Fuck, was that too much? Did he freak him out?

“Woooow, whiny bottom much?” Kokichi mocked, now staring right into his eyes with a shit-eating grin “If I knew you were so easy to work up, I’d have done this before! Who knew Shuuichi was so quick to start begging”

“S-Shut up” Of course the mocking words weren’t making him feel hotter, what are you talking about “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Ouma chuckled “Surely, Sherlock Homo”

And finally, Shuuichi’s lips were captured by a kiss, and he couldn’t be any happier tonight.


End file.
